What is Love?
by Decaf Caramel Macchiato
Summary: Tao seorang pemilik ingatan fotografis yang membuat 17 tahun hidupnya tak pernah mendapatkan cinta. Apa dengan kedatangan Kris yang menawarkan cinta untuknya dapat membuka pintu hati yang telah berkarat milik Tao?/KrisTao or Taoris Here!/ Hanya kumpulan SF yang dijadikan satu


**Cast: Tao & Kris**

**Rate: T**

**Disc: Mereka bukan punya saya**

****Hei, cinta itu apa?

Mungkin aku adalah contoh orang yang tak pernah tahu apa itu cinta. Aku bersungguh-sungguh, 17 tahun hidupku tak pernah aku mendapatkan cinta. Pilu? Kau harus mendengar kisahku. 

Huang ZiTao kecil ini terlahir dari hubungan gelap orangtuanya. Hingga umurku yang ke-4 yang ku dapatkan hanyalah luka-luka dan kenyataan aku mengalami gizi buruk. Dua bulan aku dirawat secara intensif hingga benar-benar sembuh dengan biaya dari pemerintah.

Ketika aku dibawa pulang, hal pertama yang dilakukan orangtuaku adalah mengemasi barangku yang hanya terdiri dari sedikit pakaian. Bahkan mereka tak membiarkanku setidaknya mengistirahatkan tubuhku dengan duduk di sofa, mereka segera membawaku pergi.

Kemudian aku dibuang di panti asuhan yang sungguh tak layak. Semua orang membenciku dan seolah menaruh dendam padaku.

Di umurku yang ke-6 aku ikut mendaftar ke sekolah seperti halnya anak panti asuhan yang lain. Menjadi di peringkat pertama dari semua orang yang mendaftar kala itu ternyata semakin membuat orang-orang memicingkan mata padaku. Aku menjadi satu-satunya anak di panti asuhan yang mendapatkan beasiswa atas kepintaranku bukannya karena tak mampu seperti anak panti asuhan yang lain.

Ketika aku di tingkat 4 sekolah dasar, aku memutuskan mengikuti sebuah kelas wushu. Ketika aku lebih cepat menguasai jurus-jurus wushu daripada anak-anak lain sepantaranku maupun satu-dua tahun di atasku, aku lagi-lagi menjadi objek yang dibenci.

Aku mulai mengumpulkan uangku sendiri dengan mengikuti kejuaraan wushu maupun lomba akademik. Ketika sampai di tingkat Junior High School, aku memutuskan keluar dari panti asuhan dan mencari flat kecil untukku tinggal dengan uang yang ku kumpulkan selama ini. Beruntung aku mendapatkan beasiswa penuh berupa uang pembayaran sekolah, buku, seragam, bahkan uang saku selama tiga tahun penuh sehingga aku hanya perlu mencari pekerjaan untuk biaya hidupku.

Dan kini aku berada di tingkat kedua High School, dengan setiap mata di kelasku yang selalu memandangku benci. Ya, aku berada di kelas dimana persaingan akademis menjadi hal pokok. Ketika aku mendapatkan beasiswa penuh lagi dari sekolah dan menjadi juara satu paralel, aku tentu menjadi objek yang dibenci.

Ya, aku mengingat semua yang terjadi dalam hidupku bahkan sejak umurku satu tahun yang sayangnya tak dapat ku lupakan satupun. Aku memiliki ingatan fotografis, dalang dibalik kebencian setiap orang kepadaku.

Ketika umurku satu tahun dan aku sudah dapat bicara, orangtuaku mulai berbuat semakin semena-mena padaku. Sekali membaca atau menangkap data apapun itu akan melekat erat di ingatanku, itulah yang membuatku berada di peringkat pertama, dan menjadi objek kebencian banyak orang.

Hari ini aku memutuskan membolos kelas dan tiduran di lantai atap sekolah, memandang awan yang bagai beriak tertiup angin. Kedua mataku masih enggan terlelap karena sinar matahari yang hari ini terasa lembut di kulitku, namun ketika sang bayu mulai berhembus kedua obsidianku terasa kabur. Aku masih tak mengerti kenapa pertanyaan konyolku tadi dapat melintas di pikiranku. Ah, mungkin karena ucapan Sungjae tadi pagi yang berkoar-koar tentang cinta.

Sudahlah, toh aku tak pernah merasakan cinta dan tak akan ada orang yang memberitahuku cinta. Mataku mulai terasa berat dan angin yang berhembus lembut membuat suasana yang mendukung untukku terlelap. Untuk apa memi. . .

**Kriettt**

"Oh, ada orang ternyata."

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" Aku tersentak bangun ketika mendengar suara berat seorang pria mendekat ke arahku. Siapa dia? Tak pernah ku lihat sebelumnya. Oh, dan apa itu? Kenapa dia justru tertawa?

"Hei, Panda. Kau lucu sekali." Oh, aku baru sadar aku menampilkan ekspresi konyol padanya. Jika memiringkan kepala termasuk konyol untuk dia tertawakan. 

"Hei, Panda. Siapa namamu?" Pria yang memiliki tinggi melebihiku itu mengambil duduk disampingku.

"Aku tidak memperkenalkan namaku pada orang yang tak ku kenal." Lagi-lagi dia tertawa kecil. Memang apa yang lucu?

"Baiklah, namaku Kris."

"Kau pastilah bukan angkatan tahun kedua, Kris-ssi." Dia mengangguk sembari tersenyum, membuat rambut pendeknya yang berwarna blonde itu bergerak lucu. 

"Seharusnya aku baru masuk sekolah besok, sebagai murid kelas tiga." Ah, dia murid pindahan. Itu menjelaskan semuanya. 

Aku melirik pada arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Sudah saatnya pulang, aku segara berdiri untuk kembali ke kelasku. 

"Hei, kau mau pergi kemana?" Aku menghentikan tanganku yang akan memutar knop pintu.

"Dua menit lagi bel pulang sekolah." Aku segera membuka pintu dan mulai melangkahkan kakiku melewati pintu. 

"Kau belum memberitahu namamu."

"Tao, Huang Zi Tao."

**Sehari setelahnya aku baru mengetahui Kris adalah murid pindahan dari Kanada bersama adiknya yang bernama Sehun. Mereka langsung saja menjadi objek populer karena ketampanan mereka.**

**Satu lagi nilai plus bagi mereka, mereka mendapatkan peringkat satu paralel sama sepertiku ketika tes. Dan ternyata mereka tetap saja menjadi objek populer. Bagus, itu artinya aku tetaplah objek paling dibenci.**

**"Lihat itu, dia pasti dari kantor Kepala Sekolah." Gunjingan seperti ini lagi, aku tak pernah heran atau merasa kecil hati lagi ketika berjalan di koridor sekolah.**

**"Oh, Tao!" Suara berat ini, untuk apa memang dia memanggilku? Aku berhenti berjalan dan memandangnya yang masih dikelilingi beberapa murid itu.**

**"Kris, apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan dekat-dekat si monster itu." Cih, bisikan Tiffany saja masih bisa ku dengar dengan jelas. Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat yang sering ku datangi selain kelas, atap sekolah.**

**"Kau senang sekali bolos, ya?" Aku tak menanggapinya, hanya terus berjalan dan merebahkan tubuhku di lantai atap sekolah.**

**"Ku dengar kau peringkat pertama paralel di tingkat tahun kedua." Ku acuhkan ocehannya dan beralih menutup kedua mataku dengan lengan tanganku.**

**"Jadi apa di balik kesuksesanmu itu? Seperti yang ku pikirkan atau seperti orang-orang lain pikirkan?" Oh, ternyata murid-murid lain masih punya waktu luang hanya untuk menggunjingku.**

**"Menurutmu?"**

**"Jika menurutku, pastilah kau punya IQ yang tinggi atau kau punya kemampuan khusus dalam daya ingatmu?" Aku mendengus kecil. Hampir tepat.**

**"Atau seperti pendapat teman-temanmu? Kau bukan manusia? Kau membeli kunci jawaban pada guru? Kau terlibat affair dengan guru sehingga kau mendapat nilai lebih? Atau. . . Kau bercinta dengan kepala sekolah atau ketua komite sekolah?" Sial, jadi ini yang ada di otak mereka selama ini? Tanpa sadar aku menggeram pelan dan mulai bangkit untuk duduk.**

**"Jika kau ingin tahu, aku tak pernah mengenal cinta dan setiap percabangannya. Jadi tutup saja mulut lancangmu itu."**

**"Wow, bukan aku yang membuat opini itu!" Aku sudah nyaris berdiri ketika Kris telah duduk di sampingku dan dia mencekal tanganku agar tak pergi.**

**"Jadi kau tak mendapatkan cinta? Kau mau ku beri cinta?" Bisiknya pada telingaku, segera saja ku dorong menjauh wajahnya dari telingaku. Hei, telinga itu sangat sensitif bukan?**

**"17 Tahun aku hidup tanpa pernah merasakan cinta. Untuk apa sekarang aku membuang waktuku dengan cinta?"**

**"Hei, cinta itu bisa kau dapatkan dari siapa saja, kau tahu? Orangtuamu, teman-temanmu, kekasihmu." Aku kembali mendengus, kenapa ada orang yang sok tahu seperti dia?**

**"Kau kira aku bodoh? Jika ku bilang aku tak pernah merasakan cinta, itu artinya memang tak ada orang yang mencintaiku. Aku dibuang orangtuaku, dikucilkan di panti asuhan, tak memiliki satupun teman di kelas wushu maupun tempat kerjaku dan selalu ditatap dengan penuh kebencian oleh setiap mata di kelas. Menurutmu aku mendapatkan cinta dari mana?" Emosiku meluap, aku menyentak genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan tanganku hingga terlepas dan bangkit berdiri.**

**"Tunggu!" Tiba-tiba saja Kris menarik tanganku kencang hingga aku tersentak ke arahnya. Dan mataku tak bisa lebih membelalak lagi ketika tiba-tiba dia meraup bibirku dan melumatnya.**

**"Eumphh. . . Lephh. . . Pashh!" Aku mendorong tubuhnya kuat hingga tautan bibirnya terlepas.**

**"KAU GILA!"**

**"Hei, aku akan menunjukkan apa itu cinta padamu, Huang Zi Tao!"** ******* **"Kris, berhenti mengikutiku!" Aku segera berbalik dan mendapati Kris yang ikut berhenti juga di belakangku.**

**"Kau mau kemana, Tao?"**

**"Aku mau kerja, kau jangan ikut!" Sialnya Kris adalah orang yang keras kepala. Aku menghela napas kasar, tidak usah kau perhatikan Tao. Terus saja jalan, bekerja lalu pulang.**

**Aku bekerja sebagai seorang pelayan di sebuah cafe. Sudah dua tahun ini aku bekerja di cafe, beruntungnya sang pemilik cafe bukanlah jenis orang yang terlalu mencampuri urusan pegawainya. Jadi ketika aku lagi-lagi menjadi objek yang dibenci karena mendapatkan lebih banyak costumer, bos kami tak akan mencoba sok tahu dengan membelaku atau berpihak pada pegawai lain.**

**Ketika aku memasuki cafe, aku masih dapat mendengar suara langkah Kris di belakangku. Sementara aku menuju ke ruangan pegawai, untung saja Kris memilih duduk di salah satu meja cafe yang kosong.**

**Setelah mengganti pakaian, aku segera mulai bekerja. Ku lihat Kris tengah sibuk dengan pesanannya, secangkir americano dan seporsi tiramisu.**

**Tak ada hal aneh yang dilakukannya. Aku tetap bekerja dan dia tetap sibuk menikmati pesanannya sembari memainkan ponselnya.**

**Aku menghembuskan napas lega ketika dia akhirnya menuju meja kasir dan keluar dari cafe.**

**Tepat pukul 11.00 PM aku selesai dengan semua tugasku. Memang seharusnya aku pulang dua jam lebih awal, salahkan saja semua pegawai yang dengan tak tahu malunya justru meninggalkan cafe dalam keadaan berantakan.**

**"Aku tertipu penjaga kasir itu?" Aku berjengit mundur ketika mendapati suara berat Kris menyambutku keluar dari cafe.**

**"Menunggu dua jam di sini ternyata cukup untuk membuatku lapar, ya." Aku hanya dapat mendengus kesal. Ku biarkan saja Kris yang mengikutiku pulang, menuju flat kecilku.**

**"Pulanglah, Kris!"**

**"Tidak mau!" Kris justru membuka pintu flatku dan menerobos masuk kemudian menutup pintunya. Benar-benar keras kepala.**

**"Tao, masakkan sesuatu untukku. Aku kelaparan karena menunggumu." Aku hanya dapat menggerutu, meninggalkannya menuju dapur. Dasar, memang siapa yang menyuruhnya menunggu?**

**Tak mau terlalu lama karena aku pun juga mulai lapar, aku memasak pasta dengan khidmat atau lebih tepatnya mengacuhkan rengekan Kris yang sungguh sangat berisik itu.**

**"Makanlah kemudian cepat pulang." Ucapku dingin sembari meletakkan sepiring pasta di hadapannya dan sepiring lagi untukku.**

**Ku lihat Kris nampak mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh flat kecilku ini hingga tatapannya berhenti pada Wolfy.**

**"Kau memiliki siberian husky?"**

**"Diamlah, atau kau akan membangunkannya." Aku dapat melihat jelas Kris mendengus geli. Memang apa yang lucu?**

**"Sejak kapan kau merawatnya?"**

**"Lima tahun lalu, kenapa?" Kris kembali terkekeh. Ayolah, apa yang lucu?**

**"Kau bilang kau tak tahu apa itu cinta kan?" Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kenapa dia membahas tentang ini lagi sih?**

**"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada anjingmu, itu adalah cinta." Aku mengerutkan keningku bingung, memang apa yang sudah ku lakukan untuk Wolfy?**

**"Kau memberinya rumah, merawatnya, memberinya makan dan minum, kemudian memberikan perhatian padanya. Itu artinya kau menyayanginya, itu artinya kau memberikan cinta untuknya. Apa yang biasanya anjingmu lakukan padamu?" Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat apa saja yang Wolfy lakukan padaku.**

**"Wolfy membangunkanku tidur, berlari menerjang ke arahku ketika aku pulang dan selalu tiduran di pangkuanku ketika aku lelah." Kris menganggukkan kepalanya seolah mengerti semua jalan keluar masalahnya.**

**"Kau tahu? Itu adalah bentuk cinta Wolfy padamu. Dia mengasihimu seperti kau yang mengasihinya." Aku terdiam, kenapa aku bisa tak menyadarinya?**

**"Cinta tak hanya bisa kau dapat dari manusia, Tao. Wolfy, anjingmu. Pohon dan awan yang melindungimu dari terik matahari. Dan yang pasti Tuhan menciptakanmu ke dunia pastilah dengan cinta. Dia menciptakanmu untuk memberikan cinta dan juga merasakan cinta." **  
**Air mataku mengalir begitu saja, betapa hal-hal kecil seperti ini luput dari perhatianku. Wolfy kecilku yang selalu berada di sampingku, menemani hidupku selama lima tahun ini. Tuhan menganugrahiku dengan ingatan fotografis pastilah karena Dia menyayangiku.**

**Kris tiba-tiba saja sudah bersimpuh di depanku, menggenggam kedua tanganku dan mengusapnya.**

**"Kau tak sendiri Tao, aku kini milikmu. Aku yang akan memberikan cinta untukmu." Kris menghapus air mata di pipiku kemudian mengecup kedua mataku.**

**"Aku mencintaimu, Tao." Entah bagaimana kini aku terisak dalam pelukannya. Mencari kehangatan dan kepastian yang diberikannya.** ******* **Tiga bulan telah berlalu semenjak Kris menyatakan cinta padaku. Dia bersungguh-sungguh tentang janjinya menunjukkan apa itu cinta padaku.**

**Dia, Sehun dan juga Luhan -kekasih Sehun- setiap harinya terus berusaha untuk meyakinkanku, membuka hatiku yang ku rasa sudah tak dapat digunakan lagi karena telah berkarat. Setidaknya sekarang ini aku tak sendiri lagi, selalu ada mereka yang menemaniku. Mengacuhkan semua kasak-kusuk yang menyudutkanku. Kris masih tetap membiarkanku bekerja di cafe, walau dia telah berulang kali menyuruhku berhenti. Hei, menjalani 17 tahun yang keras membentuk pribadiku yang keras kepala juga.**

**Jadi sekarang aku disini. Duduk di sofa flat kecilku dengan lengan berotot Kris yang melingkar posesif di pinggangku. Tanpa dapat ku cegah, tawa kecil meluncur dari bibirku.**

**"Aku menyukai tawamu, sayang."**

**"Berhenti berkata omong-kosong, Kris!"**

**"Itu bukan omong-kosong, sayang. Aku memang menyukai tawamu," Kris menyentuh sudut bibirku. "Senyummu," jemari panjang miliknya itu bergeser hingga menyentuh dengan lembut bibir peachku. "Dan juga rasa memabukkan bibirmu." Dengan lembut, bibir curvy Kris akhirnya menyapu bibirku. Melumatnya lembut dan menyalurkan kehangatan dari bibirnya.**

**"Aku benar-benar akan menikahimu tamat sekolah nanti." Kris menghapus jejak saliva di sudut bibirku.**

**"Hati-hati membuat janji dengan orang dengan ingatan fotografis, Kris. Itu jika kau tak ingin menyesal."**

**"Ah, ternyata kau memiliki ingatan fotografis. Pantas saja kau selalu ada di puncak."**

**"Ya, yang sudah membuatku dibenci semua orang."**

**"Hei, kau harusnya bersyukur, sayang. Yah, walaupun aku akan tetap mengingatkanmu tentang janjiku kalaupun kau tak memiliki ingatan fotografis."**

**"Aku memang mensyukurinya."**

Guk guk

**Wolfy menyalak kecil, kemudian aku merentangkan kedua tanganku pertanda agar dia naik ke pangkuanku.**

**"Ugh, enak sekali Wolfy bisa merasakan belaian lembutmu selama lima tahun ini."**

**"Jangan konyol, Kris!"**

**Kris mengelus lembut bulu Wolfy yang tengah merebahkan dirinya di pangkuanku. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Orang yang sangat ku cintai dan anjing kecilku tersayang -walau tak bisa dikatakan kecil lagi sekarang-.**

**"Terimakasih."**

**"Terimakasih untuk apa, sayang?"**

**"Untuk telah menunjukkanku apa itu cinta dan memberikan cinta untukku. Aku mencintaimu, Kris Wu."**

**"Aku juga mencintaimu, Ny. Wu Zi Tao." Aku hanya mendengus ketika Kris dengan seenaknya mengganti namaku.**

**"Tao, kau sudah belajar untuk besok?"**

**"Aku sudah menyelesaikannya saat kelas satu, Kris. Kenapa kau menanyakannya?" Tiba-tiba saja Kris menurunkan Wolfy dari pangkuanku kemudian menggendongku dengan bridal style. Aku yang terkejut hanya dapat memekik kecil dan reflek memeluk lehernya.**

**"Saatnya belajar yang lain di kamar, sayang. Di kasurmu yang akan berdecit nantinya."**

END 


End file.
